


Two Monsters, A Partner, and A Lot Of Doubt

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [41]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Morality | Patton Sanders, Autistic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Demiboy Logic | Logan Sanders, Fae Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fae Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fae Deceit | Janus Sanders, Fae Morality | Patton Sanders, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Jewish Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Monster Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Monster Deceit | Janus Sanders, Multi, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Still uses he/him pronouns but nonbinary, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, They/Them Pronouns for Deceit | Janus Sanders, because snek boi, but like, cursing, it's my comfort ship, like very tall, making him a boogeyman again, non binary Logic | Logan Sanders, short Virgil rights, this wasn't supposed to have analogical but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil didn't really get his soulmates first words to him.  His parents didn't approve of them.  His palms had their first introductions written on them.  His left palm said fuck Roman, right?  His right said repeat yourself but with more caution, love.-------------------------------------------------Virgil has two soulmates and three partners.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Two Monsters, A Partner, and A Lot Of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on break from requests (though that's ending soon, seeing as I'm writing this). I just wanted to write this, and I had a moment last night where I felt the need to write it.  
> I joined counseling on campus, as well as the ASD (autism spectrum disorder) group on my campus, and my mental health is going to get better. Even when I start taking requests again, please know I'm a college student. I course overload each semester, so I tend to be busy.

Virgil didn't really get his soulmates first words to him. His parents didn't either, and they definitely didn't approve of them. His palms had their first introductions written on them. His left palm said _fuck Roman, right?_ His right said _repeat yourself but with more caution, love_. His parents especially didn't approve of the left soulmate, and the right soulmate didn't seem as kind as they wanted for their precious angel. He was rather sheltered growing up. He lived in a big city that was surrounded with iron gates. His school was wealthy and had an only human rule. He knew there were other beings outside of the city. His parents spoke of them with so much disdain and hatred. They told him that they were monsters that would eat him; they said he was safe within the city limits where no nonhumans were allowed. He believed them for awhile, but as he got older, he began to get curious.

He went to college near the edge of the city. He relied mostly on his roommate, Logan, for actual knowledge of the world outside of their city. He was an anthropology major, so he would leave the city limits often and had close contacts within the fae community. At first, he got annoyed with all the questions Virgil would ask, but that dynamic changed quickly. They were quite close. So much so that both of their families agreed they should've been soulmates. Logan didn't have any soulmates, so it was pushed on them more than either could comprehend, yet there was something. It started in their second year. They started sleeping in the same bed with each other, making the other a sofa. They went on dates for months before realizing that the friendship lines blurred with their relationship, and there were feelings that weren't platonic. Virgil didn't even want to meet his soulmates at that point, something Logan didn't agree with, but he was serious. He would be perfectly fine just being with Logan for the rest of his life. The next year, they got an apartment together. The one bedroom was turned into an office for the two, and what was previously Logan's room became their shared room. They took classes at the same time--Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays were morning to afternoon classes, and Tuesdays and Thursdays were afternoon and one or two night classes--just so they could wake up together and share meals.

It was Saturday of their senior year, around eleven, when Virgil woke up. His habits were rubbing off on Logan, seeing as he was still fast asleep. He got up carefully, grabbing a fresh set of clothing and moving to the bathroom slowly to brush his teeth. He made sure to not make too much noise getting dressed, as the bathroom was right next to their bedroom, and he wanted to wake Logan up nicer than him banging his elbow against the counter. Once he was done, he returned to the bed and shook Logan gently. When that didn't work, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. That one got him awake. Virgil pulled back the second he felt reciprocation, grinning. "Your breath stinks."

"I just got up. Of course it's bad. Can you make breakfast for us?"

"Mmhm."

Virgil scrambled off of his partner, watching as he felt the nightstand for his glasses. He eventually got the glasses, sending a glance towards his boyfriend. "Also pack us lunch. We're going on a trip to meet a friend of mine."

"Gross."

"You're being social. I stayed in all of last weekend watching movies with you. It's my weekend for plans, unless it's a bad day."

Virgil hummed before shaking his head, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He sat up before going to the kitchen, making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. He made an extra just in case Logan's friend was hungry. He listened to the soft footsteps coming from the bathroom, quickly feeling arms wrap around him.

"Patton won't eat those. You didn't need to make that last one."

"Oh. . . why?"

"He only eats fae food."

"I'll eat it then."

No response to that one. The silence was nice. That's what made Virgil attracted to Logan in the first place. They could be silent together for hours, and they would be completely content. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was just nice. He put the wrapped sandwiches in a lunch bag before detaching Logan from his body and going to put it into his backpack. He returned to the kitchen to start on breakfast, feeling his partner instantly latch onto him again. He wasn't always affectionate, but whenever he was tired, he became especially needy. Kisses were placed down his neck as he made scrambled eggs and toast.

"You should be getting dressed. Can't have you leaving the house in just sweatpants."

"I'm debating cancelling plans now. Hm, no. Patton's excited to meet you. Alright, I'll be back."

He pecked Virgil's cheek before disappearing into the bedroom. Virgil returned to the eggs, biting his lip as he tried to find the perfect level of softness. He liked them firm, but Logan liked them runny, so they compromised with the eggs being slightly wet, fully aware half the eggs could be taken out halfway through. There was something he liked about eating the same thing as his partner. It was hard to explain, but he really loved doing that. He snapped out of his thoughts quickly when he realized the eggs were getting drier than what they were used to. He plated their eggs and toast, bringing them to the table and sitting down. Logan came out of the bedroom after three minutes. He sat down across from Virgil, holding out his hand. It was quickly taken as they started eating.

"If you never find your soulmates, we could. . . well, this isn't the optimal way to do it, but I could see us spending the rest of our lives together. Only if you don't find your soulmates, of course. I won't hold you back from--"

"Wait, stop." Virgil put down his fork. "Go back. I'd love to spend the rest of our lives like this. Even if I do meet them. Nothing will change how I feel about you."

"Soulmates have instant bonds. If I need to step away, I will."

"You most certainly fucking won't. I'm making a life with you whether I meet them or not."

"You may change your mind."

"The worst case is I want to date you and them. My attraction for you isn't going to fade the minute I meet them."

"I wouldn't be opposed to you dating me alongside them. As long as you're still happy with me."

Virgil squeezed his hand, finishing up his breakfast. He let go to gather their dishes, bringing them to the kitchen. He could see Logan grab their shoes from the corner of his eye. He heard about Patton before. A nice guy apparently, but a fae. He never met one before, but he trusted Logan. If he said Patton was going to be nice, then he believed him. He knew some of the rules that were crucial for fae folk, but he was planning on not talking unless spoken to. He turned to his partner, who flashed a rare smile.

"Ready for a hike?"

* * *

Patton was delightful. He had a nice cabin in the forest, about ten miles from the city. Logan wasn't kidding about the hike, but they made it there in less than three hours. The faery was overjoyed when he saw the two of them arrive. 

"Lo! Oh! Is this Virge? Hi! I'm Patton! Don't worry, I won't steal your name. I'm not that type of faery. Some of my friends are. Oh gosh! I've been gabbing at the door, and you two came all this way! Are you staying the night? I can get the guest room ready! We have markets around here with human food, so we could go on a small trip for your dinner and breakfast."

Virgil was going to decline, but Logan gave a nod. "I wanted to take notes on the markets anyway. It may do Virgil well to meet more fae folk."

"Wonderful! Let me get my wallet and keys!" 

They waited. Virgil grabbed Logan's arm. "You're buying me a snack as payment for making me go to a store that's probably filled with people."

Logan just nodded again. Patton came back, a huge smile on his face. He looked so excited to have them there. The walk to the store was very short. It was quite busy. Virgil stayed close to the two the whole time, only separating when he wanted to grab rice. There were so many different kinds that he couldn't get in the city, so he took awhile trying to pick one. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings until he felt someone run past him, accidentally pushing him into the shelf. He let out a small hiss from the pain, turning around to see two. . . well, he didn't know what they were, but they were staring at him. One was radiant. He looked like the dictionary definition of a prince. The other looked. . . different. His body was crooked. He didn't really have eyes, but rather gaping holes that dripped ooze. When he opened his mouth, dozens of small, sharp teeth were displayed. Rows of them, in fact. He was terrifying.

Virgil was trying to figure out a way he could slip by them when the scarier of the two stepped forward.

"Fuck Roman, right?"

Oh.

Oh hell no.

The being continued. "He just launched you into the shelf like a total asshole. Sorry about that. Hi, what's your name? I can't promise I won't keep it."

"This isn't happening. Not now. Not ever." Virgil said, shaking his head. He grabbed the closest bag of rice--one that was farmed by firbolgs, apparently--before turning and sprinting to find Logan and Patton. It was pretty easy, seeing as the store was small. He could hear the princely one laughing at the less than appealing one as he left the aisle. Patton and Logan were getting ready to buy everything. There wasn't a huge line, so they made it our before Virgil's one soulmate found them. Logan gave him a look, indicating he knew something was wrong, but they'd discuss it once they got back to their apartment. Patton didn't need to know what was happening, and he was already so excited to share the joys of the fae world with Virgil that it wasn't on their minds once they got back to his home.

Virgil hoped it wouldn't be on his mind ever again.

* * *

They moved close to Patton after they got engaged. Both Logan and Virgil agreed they'd have their wedding in the city for family and friends, but they'd live outside of the city limits so they could come home and celebrate with their fae friends. The wedding was still far in the future. Logan only proposed a week prior to them moving, and they were still setting up the rooms. Still, they were overjoyed. Virgil had no contact with his one soulmate since the incident at the store, and he still had yet to meet the other. He was perfectly happy. Logan taught at the local college, and Virgil spent his days both writing plays and taking care of the house. Patton came over a lot to keep him company. He helped around the house when he didn't have too much work to do.

It was a Monday. Logan got up accordingly, and he woke Virgil up as he would any other day. They made coffee and breakfast as they discussed their schedules for the day. Logan would be at the university until late afternoon, and he still had to finish grading assignments once he returned. Virgil had to go shopping for groceries and tools. He planned on fixing the eaves of their home. It was going to snow later in the week, and they didn't feel like dealing with water damage once it melted.

"And the porch. I'll be fixing the railing on the porch today." He added, kissing his fiancés hand. "I'll have dinner ready by five."

"Now, I know it hasn't happened, but--"

Virgil let out a groan, covering his face so he wouldn't have to deal with this conversation again.

"Don't argue. If you meet your soulmate again, I expect them here for dinner. I can tell when you lie, so don't even try that. If you meet the other one, the same rules apply. They're joining us for dinner, and we'll decide how to proceed from there."

"We're getting married, L. You proposed, and I'm not throwing that away for some stranger. We have a life together."

"We do, but I'll be fine if you discover you'd rather be with them, or if you want to be with everyone."

"Let's focus on the latter, alright? That's the more probable outcome. I won't lose my love for you."

"It's fine if you do."

"Please shut up and eat your pancakes."

Logan leaned over the table to kiss him before settling back down. They ate in silence, and once they were done, Logan kissed his cheek and left for work. Virgil washed the dishes before grabbing his keys and heading to the store. He was more mature and educated at this point. He didn't fear nonhumans like his family taught him to, not that he would ever tell them that. God, if he connected with that one soulmate, his parents would disown him.

He made his way to the hardware store, saying hi to the nice satyr who ran it. He needed a new flat bar, lumber, and sealant. He went to grab some screws only to be blocked by a stranger. In front of him was probably the tallest person he ever met. They stood at around ten feet, staring down at Virgil with what seemed like a glare. He stepped around them, grabbing the screws before going to pay. He was fully aware the tall person was tailing him. Granted, they could've been ready to pay as well. They had their own basket of items, which he noted as he glanced back. Still, once he paid, he didn't stay to find out. He went to the grocery store to prepare for their week. He was about to shake off the whole encounter until he realized he was still being followed. It wasn't the best experience in the world. He hurried in his shopping, hoping it would end there. There were a few fae folk that didn't like humans, which was fair. Plus, he was new. It was a small community, and they could tell when newcomers joined. Logan was more well known by everyone since he had been visiting since he was twelve.

Virgil's worst fear was confirmed when he started walking home, and the person followed. Virgil was at his wits end, waiting until they got a bit away before turning to them. "Are you trying to be a creep?"

They responded to the statement with a grin. "Repeat yourself but with more caution, love."

He froze, quickly looking at his palm. He could see the grin on the other person fade as they mimicked him, swearing before slapping their face.

"This wasn't what I wanted from a first meeting. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this. Hello. I'm Janus, and you are?"

"No. Fuck you. Why were you following me?"

"Well, our mutual soulmate was heartbroken when the person who was supposed to be the love of his life ran away from him, and when he saw that person during our shopping trip, I offered to go confront them."

"So you followed me around two stores?! Just fucking say something next time!"

"I'm not the best at confrontations. Well, this isn't ideal. Could you come with me?"

"No. I have to put everything away and work. I'm not letting all this food spoil. You two can--" he paused, letting out a huff. "L won't let me hear the end of it if I run again. Whatever. Bring him here, and you two can help me with housework. I'll wait."

Janus flashed another grin before jogging the other way. It took awhile for him to return with the being Virgil vaguely remembered, and once they were back, he led them to his house without a word. Janus kept hitting their head once they got back to the house, due to the fact the ceiling was exactly one foot shorter than they were. This wasn't his plan for the day, and he was getting more agitated by the fact that they stayed and actually helped with what he was doing. The nameless one fixed the railing in no time, and Janus helped with replacing the eaves. All of the chores were over, and it wasn't even noon. That meant he had to talk to them, which was going to be torture.

He let them inside, leading them to the kitchen. "We only have human food, but if you eat that, I can offer something."

"I'll eat anything!" The nameless one said, looking at the pictures on the wall. Virgil started making a small plate of cheese and crackers, sparing a couple glances at him. He paused at the one from the day Logan proposed. It was taken by Patton and showed Virgil and Logan kissing as they tried to stop laughing. "Oh. You have another soulmate?"

"No. My fiancé doesn't have any soulmates."

"Is it a pity thing?"

"The only reason either of you are here is because he told me I had to invite you to dinner if I ran into you. I love him more than life itself. Otherwise, Janus would've been maced the second I realized."

"Well thank god for him. I never got your name, sweetheart."

It almost scared Virgil how natural it was. He knew soulmates had instant connections, but it was jarring. He actually felt happy to be called a pet name. It felt like when Logan did it, so he was relieved to know he loved Logan just as much as the universe made him love his soulmates.

"I'll let you keep it, but I will have a hold over you. You are only human. I can smell it."

"Are you going to make me leave him? Because I'm not leaving L."

"I won't."

"How can I trust you?"

The nameless one shared a look with Janus. After a moment, he turned back to Virgil. "My name is Remus. You can say it if you ever feel like I'm making you do something you don't want to do. Having my name can make me back off."

"My name's Virgil, then. My partner's Logan, and he gets to know your name as well."

Janus cleared their throat, joining Remus at the pictures. "How long have you two been together?"

"About eight years now. We're coming on our ninth in three months. We're getting married next year in the late spring. Our official ceremony is in the city since my parents aren't the most open-minded, and then we're heading back here to have an actual ceremony with our friend Patton. L doesn't teach summer courses, so we're planning on using his break for our honeymoon."

"That explains the hesitance to meet your soulmates."

"I didn't want to be taken away from Logan. He's my ideal spouse, and even if he won't admit it, he'd hate if I left him. He acts like it's fine, but he always tells the truth when he thinks I'm asleep."

"I can't wait to meet him. He sounds lovely."

Virgil gave a nod, putting the plate on the table. He sat down, motioning for them to do the same. Both soulmates did so. From this position, he could see that Janus had yellow eyes with slit pupils. He quickly looked at his hands after making eye contact, clearing his throat. "Make yourselves at home here. It feels natural, after all. Just don't make Logan feel weird. His comfort is important to me. If he stays to stop something, you stop. He won't feel this connection."

"Understood. Remus?"

Remus jolted to attention. "Hm?"

"We're going to be polite to Virgil's partner, yes?"

"Of course. If he's hot, we can be more than polite."

That made Virgil laugh. He covered his mouth as he kept laughing. It wasn't even funny. He just couldn't stop himself from cracking up, and he blamed the fact that they were soulmates. It was so stupid that they'd also flirt with Logan. An overwhelming sense of relief flooded his body. His soulmates weren't controlling or acting entitled to his heart. It was nice. "Alright. You caught my attention. Tell me about yourselves."

* * *

It was heartbreaking that Virgil couldn't bring his soulmates to the wedding. He was currently on a train to the city gates with Logan, gripping his hand tightly. "I think it's bullshit they can't come."

"It's a shame. I was very keen to see either Remus or Roman object to our marriage. Did they ever decide who would do it?"

"Roman. That way my parents wouldn't hate my soulmates."

Logan shook his head, a small smug smile forming. "They're moving in after the honeymoon, right?"

"Only if you're okay with it. I don't want you to feel like we're rushing anything."

"They stay over almost every night, and we had the house redone so Janus wouldn't have to slouch. Might as well have their placement there be permanent."

"They'll be sleeping in the same bed as us."

"They already do."

"I love you."

"I would hope so, otherwise the whole wedding is a sham."

He let out a small chuckle, leaning against Logan's shoulder. They were coming up on their stop soon, and by then, they'd walk to the synagogue they were being married in. Once that was over, they'd be moving to the reception hall that was a half mile away. It should take until late night, and they'd hopefully be home before one in the morning. They were planning on breaking the news about Virgil's soulmates being nonhuman right before they left. The marriage would be official by then, and there weren't bills outside of the city. Disownment wouldn't be the end of the world, even if Virgil was dreading it. Logan put a hand over his thigh, and it was only then that he realized that he was hitting his left hand with two fingers from the other.

"We're going to be okay. After this, we're done with the city. There's no need to worry about this, unless you're regretting the whole marriage."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Good."

"You think people will be okay with us marrying? We're not soulmates."

"The rabbi we picked specializes specifically in non-soulmate couple, and I have the proper consent forms signed by Janus and Remus just in case someone makes a fuss. If they ask why they're not there, we'll say they're fae. We have everything prepared for the worst case possible."

"And we really need the whole party?"

"Yes. We're doing the whole thing. We're doing the first dance in front of everyone, and then you're feeding me cake. We're being incredibly basic. If either of our families give us any shit, we'll simply remind them that it's a day of celebration. It'd be a shame if we had to ask them to leave."

"You've been spending too much time with Janus."

"They're wonderful company. It took me a bit to get used to their snake form, but sometimes it's nice to have them wrapped around the three of us."

"God, the first time they did that scared the hell out of me. Seeing a ten foot long snake in our kitchen without Janus or Remus explaining scared me."

"Almost as scary as when Remus stood over the bed on the night I was in the city?"

"God no. He turned on his whole demon facade, crawled up the wall, and rotated his head all the way back. I wanted to cry. I got him back with the whole nightlight in the hallway outside the bedroom. I didn't think those actually worked on the boogeyman."

"Well, he won't be doing it again after that whole ordeal."

The train was slowing down, announcing their destination as it slowly came to a stop.

"Ready?"

* * *

Janus despised thunderstorms, something Virgil found out rather quickly. The vibrations from the storm made them uneasy. Remus was at work, as was Logan, which left Virgil and Janus to hold the fort down. Virgil was working on a new play when the first boom of thunder occurred. He heard footsteps approaching and quickly moved his laptop to make room for Janus. They were on his lap in an instant, only shaking a tad bit. He pressed a kiss to their shoulder, reaching over them to continue typing. 

"It's not a giant mongoose." He stated calmly as Janus gripped tighter at the next roar of thunder.

"I'm not scared of mongooses! Loud vibrations are just proof of predators being nearby! It's not safe. We should hide or run. I tried scaring off the storm before, but it doesn't work."

"I would love to bunker down in a blanket fort, but my editor wants this done by tonight."

"Are you almost done?"

"I have to write three more scenes. If you turn into a snake, I'll let you wrap around me while you're waiting."

Janus pulled back, blinking once before transforming. They wrapped around Virgil's body, keeping a tight grip that still allowed their soulmate to breathe. Virgil continued to work, occasionally using two fingers to stroke their back in a calming manner each time they heard thunder. They made their way up to Virgil's neck, laying their head down on his shoulder and hissing gently. It took a couple hours, but Virgil eventually finished his work. By then the storm ended, but Janus was still coiling around him. He slowly unwrapped them from himself.

"Alright, lovely. Back to human form. You're my soulmate, but I'm not kissing a snake. Turn back so I can properly show affection."

Janus did so. They were a bit reluctant, feeling safer around their lover. Still, they followed the request before immediately putting all of their weight on him. "I'm cold like this. It's unbearable."

"Stop being dramatic. You get my total permission to curl up with me in your snake form once we're going to bed. I just want to kiss my lovely soulmate, and you hate being touched on the head or neck when you're in that form. Can't kiss you then."

"Fine. Just--"

Another flash of lightening was seen out the window, followed quickly by thunder. Janus went straight back into their snake form, wrapping around Virgil's torso. He let out a sigh, moving to the kitchen to make lunch for himself. He let Janus eat the eggs he wasn't boiling, detaching them so they could properly digest them. "I love watching you eat stuff like that. Gotta buy more eggs too. You keep eating our whole stash. I'll save some cooked eggs for when you're in your human form again."

Janus let out a small hiss, sliding over his foot. They didn't dare attach until they digested or turned into their human form.

"You can still curl on my chest once I'm letting these cool. On my chest, under the blankets. Sound good?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, but a small tap with their head was a good enough response.

"Hopefully this storm passes as quickly as the last one. I need your help with dinner tonight. You're a better cook than I am." He said softly, moving the eggs into the bowl of ice water. "Alright. Time to lay down. I'll eat once the storm passes."

He walked to the bedroom, making sure Janus was following. He got into bed, feeling the heaviness of his soulmate curl onto his chest. He pulled a blanket over the two of them, watching Janus poke their head out and stare at him.

"You're adorable. I wish our first meeting wasn't as awful as it was, but I'm glad we moved past that. I can't really imagine life without you and Remus now. You make me happy. Also you remind me of a weighted blanket, if the blanket only covered my torso. Feels good. Kind of sleepy. If I fall asleep, will you feel safe?"

Janus just stared, hissing gently as Virgil yawned.

"Alright. Wake me up in an hour or two. Gotta make dinner before Remus and Logan get home. I'll eat one of the eggs as we're cooking."

* * *

Virgil had been in a bad mood all day since his lawyer called, informing him he was taken out of the will. Remus decided to cheer him up, taking him to a bakery as a treat. Virgil slowly drank his coffee, not even acknowledging the pastry in front of him. Remus reached over, taking his hand. He put the coffee down, frowning.

"I know I shouldn't be upset about it because their reasons were absolute bullshit, but it still feels weird."

"I know. They're full of shit."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with them when they called."

Remus shrugged in response. He did have to talk to Virgil's parents, and it was absolutely awful. He was accused of using mind control to keep him away from the city, and he was called a whole number of explicits. Janus was as well. They both were blamed for being home wreckers despite the fact that no relationship was destroyed. When Virgil was given the option to leave the family or leave his soulmates, he chose to stay with his soulmates. In the moment, he was fine, but it still made him miserable when he got the confirmation call.

"I'm sure it'll get better. I just need to adjust."

"Hey, you have my family, as well as Janus' and maybe Logan's. Never met them."

"They're nice. They don't understand why I'm married to him and living with my soulmates, but they're nice. They didn't disagree with my parents judgement, though. I'll be fine. It's all going to be fine. I just need to process it all. Thanks for the coffee."

"It kills me to know you're upset. Anything you want this week, I'll get it."

"Don't spoil me. You'll make me unbearable."

"Just for a week! No spoiling after that!"

"I think I'll be happy if you just stay with me for today. That's all I want right now. Also to fix the table in the kitchen. The leg's still broken."

"We can fix it together once we get back home. A fun project! You can show me how to properly replace a table leg!"

"Wait, you can alter my emotions."

"I can!"

"You could just make me happier."

"I'd rather watch you break something and scream."

"Please? I want to feel good about this. I want to be happy that the people who treated my soulmates like monsters aren't my family anymore."

"Well, we are monsters. Like, it's a subrace, but I get what you're saying. Alright. You're getting spoiled."

The bad feelings were gone in an instant. He looked up, meeting Remus' lack of eyes. "Thanks. Okay, want to help me fix a table?"

"Can I snap the broken leg in half once we replace it?"

"Go for it."

* * *

Sometimes Virgil wondered if his relationships were okay. If he was allowed to be married to someone who wasn't his soulmate, and to only date his soulmates. If he wanted to marry them, he'd have to divorce Logan, which he refused to do. Sometimes he'd get weird looks from other people in town who knew about his taboo relationship. He had to hide the first introductions in public because people judged them for that too. He wondered if this was the correct thing.

Despite his doubts, he was relieved when he saw his lovers all sleeping in the same bed once he finished work.

If it wasn't correct, he was fine being wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I can physically turn my brain off if I catch myself pre-panic.


End file.
